Ratchet and Clank: Unsung Heroes
The game is created by Insomniac games. It takes after the events of, "A Crack in Time." It will be sold as a Playstation 3 disc. The Story so far... Ratchet and Clank saved the universe from the clutches of Dr. Nefarious, and the folly of Alaster Azimith. In the dou's newest quest, they head back to the Solana Galaxy. They go back to find Veldin, where Ratchet grew up to find more clues to his past. But first, the two must stop at Al's RoboShack. They stop by Metropolis to grab some gadgets from Al's RoboShack. They just finish paying for the gadgets, when the whole store shakes! Ratchet, Clank, and Al go outside to find Metropolis is under attack! Again!!! Ratchet and Clank must now save the universe once more! But who could be behind the attack this time? Level 1: Metropolis, Kerwan Ratchet and Clank must now destroy the new invaders. The robots Ratchet kills are all familiar, as the robots are made of nearly every kind of robot he has defeated in the past. As the two destroy the last of the junk robots, they come to the famous titainum bridge built in their honour after the defeat of Drek. They must now destroy a gang of robot cyclists, clearly working for the assailent, as they are too, made of previously destroyed robots. They realize that a ship above had been producing the robots, is hovering above them. It then lowers it's dispatch deck once more. From it, a giant armoured golith lands in front of them, with a familiar looking robot poiliting it. The poilit is a red trooper. Ratchet and Clank the try using all their firepower to destroy it, but the trooper only laughs at the atempt. He then grabs Ratchet & Clank with in a single fist. He laughs,"Foolish heroes! You make this to easy! What a waste of ammo! Did you honestly believe you could destroy a mech with Trillium armour? PAH! Say your prayers! 'Cause they're gonna be ya last!" As the fist is squeezed harder, suddenly from out of nowhere, a blast of energy destroys the mech's arm, and release Ratchet and Clank! From out of nowhere, Angela Cross apears to assit! She aims her blaster for a second shot. "NO!!!" Scearms the trooper, "This is impossible!! You'll pay for that lombax!" He then jumps back into the cruiser, just in time to avoid Angela's second blast. He then flees Metropolis. "I can't beleive we didn't see that coming," Ratchet sighs in disbelief. "Don't beat yourself up about that, Ratchet," Angela conforts. "That mech was meant for galactic war. I would've done the same. Come on. We're needed at the Pheonix." And so they fly of to the Starship Pheonix. Starship Pheonix After taking on the fleet of the unknown attacker, Ratchet, Angela, and Clank head to the starship Pheonix. They also meet some familiar faces including: Sasha, Skid, Helga, Al, and Skrunch. They are also introduced to a blue trooper robot named Trooper. He claims to be master designer of Trooper Weaponry, the new weapon marketer after Gadgetron moved out because of the "Rainbow Afrolizer incident." He shows the trio around the refernished ship. Among the upgrades he shows them, he shows them a mnemonmic station. Knowing that his model once worked for Nefarious, Ratchet, Clank, and Angela grow suspicious. To prove he isn't a spy of any sort, the Trooper goes in and allows them veiw his past through the holo-vid. The main screen crackles for a moment, and begins showing images of his memories. Level 2: Training Facility, Daxx As Ratchet, Clank, and the rest stare at the screen, an image comes into focus. A line of trooper units are being assembled one by one each ringing their names as they go along. "Trooper unit KJ-13, sucessful.""Trooper unit KJ-14, sucessful.""Trooper unit KJ-15, sucessful." Then, the image narrows to inside the machine producing the Troopers. The next one is shown being put together. After it it is made, the machine says,"Trooper unit KJ-16, sucessful." Thae Trooper then walks away to the next part of the test. The next trooper is being made. An energy surge occurs, creating a mechanic model of the trooper. Once the trooper is finshed being made, an alarm breaks out with the same message, "Warning! Warning! Trooper unit KJ-17 has malfunctioned! Repeat! Trooper unit KJ-17 has malfunctioned! All exterminator units, converge and destroy!" The Trooper realizes that the alarm is refering to him and makes his run for it. Dr. Nefarious can bee heard over the intercome. "LAAAAAWWRRRAAANNNCCCCEE!! What's going on down there?!?!" "Sir," Lawrance says over the intercom,"Aparently one of the troops has a serious malfunction. I'll send extermination squad Tau." "Find him, and lock him in!!"Dr. Nefarious Interupts. As the Trooper is running, he is eventually locked inside the sector 1 surplus room."Sir," reports Lawrance over the intercom,"He's locked inside sector one." "Send that elimination squad, and ANIALLATE HHHHHIIIIIMMMMM!" The Trooper then anylisis a Omni-Driver and a Class D Rifle, and grabs them. Just then, the elimination squad enters the room! The Trooper manages to destroy the squad, and moves into the main hanger bay, where he spots his escape. He spots a sporty spaceship, and conforms it's his escape. He also spots several other things as well. He notices several containers of Pyrosidic Nitro cells, a squad of trained troopers heading his way, and Nefarious still screaming over the intercom. With pure skill, the Trooper sets off the explosives, and escapes the explosive blast as he leaves the training facility. Level 3: Floranian Swamp, Florana After completing the vision of Trooper, Ratchet begins to wonder what maybe possible if he were to visit his subconscious, when Sasha informs the group about a mysterious incident on Florana. There is a gathering of strange creatures that had once lived there that have returned to reihabit the planet. And Ratchet is required to investgate. So Ratchet, Angela, and Clank go to planet Forana to investigate the what is happening. They relize there is war between the Floranians and a insect race. The three then embark on a trek through the swamp. Eventualy, the meet with an elite insect soldier named Syst, who refuses them to pass through. The only to do so was to defeat him in battle. Ratchet and clank then agree to fight, while Angela insists on finding the reason of the gathering. Believing that they are going to kill the Queen, Syst get enraged and begins the attack! "I won't let you hurt my Queen!!!" Syst yells in rage, blocking their only escape. Ratchet, Angela, and Clank then ensue heavy combat against Syst. Despite Syst's speed and overwhemling combat skills, he loses to the trio. Angela then explores ahead, and finds out that the gathering was a reunion of a fallen species, merely reclaiming their planet. After she discovers this, Angela heads back to Ratchet and Clank. After he relizes they never meant any harm, Syst backs down. He is then recruited for his combat skills, and they return to the Pheonix once more. Starship Pheonix This part is incomplete. Check back later. Locations *Kerwan *Insomiac Museum *Starship Pheonix *Daxx *Veldin *Florana *Starship Phoebos Allies and Enemies Every hero that is ever been born, has a villian to match that hero. Here are some of those Heroes & Villians we love & hate. Heroes *Sasha *Qwark *Trooper *Angela Cross *Syst *Robo *Skid *Al *Brainius *Helga *Skrunch *Circut *Crashet Villians *Tirantor the Reaper *Prototype *Mach the Irritable *Hunter the Dragon *Klunk Other Charactors *Slim Cognito *Darla Gratch *Orvus *The Plumber *Max Apogee Knowing Your Arsenal A hero without a trustworthy weapon, is a dead hero without a trustworthy weapon. Here is list of some of the weapons and gadgets in the game, so you won't be that dead hero without a trustworthy weapon. Weapons *Build-it Weapons *Omni-Wrench *Omni-Driver *Waspnoids *The Butcher *Severrang Glove *The Imapaler *Galactic Rifle Mrk 7 *Plasma Cannon No other weapons have been created at this current time. Gadgets *Hover Boots *Kinetic Tether *HyperShot Ultra *Decoder Ring *Gravity Boots No other gadgets have been created at this current time. Armor *Holo Flux Mark 1 *Electro Armor *Mega Flux Armor *Crash Flux Armor *Proto Flux Armor Category:Games